Undercovers
by living-angel13
Summary: What happens when Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, and a baby go undercover together?
1. Assignment

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the squad-room working on some paper work when Munch and Fin came in from court. Cragen walked out of his office and headed out of the squad-room. It was quiet in the squad-room until Benson's phone rang. She hung up the phone.

"Novak wants us" she told her partner who was looking at some papers. The two of them headed down to the morgue. Back in the squad-room Munch and Fin talked about the case that just closed.

20 minutes later Elliot and Olivia came into the squad-room. Cragen was standing in his doorway when they walked in.

"Benson, Stabler can I see you a moment?" Cragen asked as he waved for them to come in. Munch and Fin watched them walk into Cragen' s office. In his office Olivia sat down and Elliot leaned on the chair she was sitting in.

"You two are going to be undercover with Munch and Fin for a little bit" Cragen began to explain.

"Okay" Olivia responded. Thinking that they would go undercover as married couple like most of the time.

"Elliot you are going to Jake Parker a relestate agent, Olivia you are going to be Angela Parker a stay at home mom" he informed them. Olivia's eyes went wide.

"Wait what do you mean a stay at home mom?" she asked. Elliot wanted to start laughing but didn't.

"Well our rapist goes after stay at home mom's because their husbands are at work and he targets the victims who's husbands are gone all day" he continued to explain. Olivia just looked at him and then to Elliot who looked away and grinned. A moment later there was a knock on the door. Cragen waved to Elliot to get it. Elliot opened the door and a woman stood there holding a baby carrier in her right hand. The woman sat the carrier on the floor next to Olivia's feet.

"Ms. Cole nice to see again" Cragen greeted the woman. She smiled and sat down next to Olivia.

"Elliot, Olivia this is Ms. Stephanie Cole she is working with child services and this is your daughter Maleah" he explained to the stunned detectives. Elliot looked at the baby she was beautiful she actually looked like him and Olivia. She had dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"How old is she?" he asked looking at the sleeping infant. The woman pulled out a folder and handed it to Elliot. He opened the folder and saw the information on the baby. Olivia looked at the tiny baby and smiled. After awhile Ms. Cole left and that meant Elliot and Olivia were now taking care of the baby. They took her upstairs and sat her seat on the couch. Noticing that Munch and Fin weren't in the squad-room anymore. 15 minutes later Olivia was rocking the baby back and forth when Munch and Fin came up the stairs and saw her. Elliot walked up behind the two curious detectives they didn't hear him come up.

"Who's baby?" Fin asked Olivia. Instead of Olivia answering Elliot did.

"Mine and Olivia's" Elliot answered. Olivia's cheeks got red with embarrassment. Munch and Fin turned around and saw their colleague holding a pink bottle in his hand.

"What do you mean your's and Olivia's baby?" Munch asked Elliot who by now had given the bottle to Olivia.

"This is our daughter Maleah" Elliot replied to the older detective. Munch and Fin just stared at Elliot and Olivia.

"Guys don't worry" Olivia began to say when she heard her bosses voice yelling for Munch and Fin. They turned around and walked down the stairs trying to figure out what just happened. As soon as Munch and Fin were out of earshot Elliot burst out laughing.

"Elliot why did you have to go and do that now you got them freaking out?" she said trying to sound serious but it came out more of a laugh.

Downstairs in Cragen's office Munch and Fin were still wondering what happened. Munch got the courage up to ask Cragen about Elliot and Olivia.

"Capt did you know that Elliot and Olivia have a daughter?" he asked Fin nodded his head. Cragen wanted to smile.

"Actually that is what I want to talk to you two about" he began. Munch and Fin listened to what there boss had to say. Cragen continued to tell them about the undercover assignment. When Munch and Fin left Cragen's office they understood what Elliot meant when he said that the baby was his and Olivia's.


	2. Having A Baby Changes Everything

Later that afternoon Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, and baby Maleah drove into Queens. Once they arrived at the house that they were going to use Elliot was in shock. He climbed out of the car and just stood there. Olivia pulled Maleah's car seat out of the car and then Munch and Fin pulled into the driveway behind them. Elliot walked up the path followed by Olivia and Munch and Fin. When he walked in he was in awe the house was big. Olivia walked up the staircase and stood in the hall she saw three doors. She opened the first one it was the bathroom. The second one was the master bedroom it was nice looking. The third was the nursery. She looked around and saw a white crib and pink curtains everything was pink and white. There were stuffed animals in the window sill. Olivia walked in and placed Maleah in the crib on the soft pink blanket and then walked out. When she walked downstairs she heard Munch and Fin talking with Elliot.

"Elliot when is the last time you actually took care of a baby?" Munch asked seeing Olivia standing on the stairs. Elliot thought for a moment.

"About 12 years" he replied hearing Olivia laugh from the stairs he turned and saw her smiling.

"What's so funny?" he asked her. She continued to laugh.

"Nothing" she responded. Elliot turned back to Munch and Fin who were grinning.

"Well anyway if you guys need us call the cell phone" Munch informed Elliot and Olivia. Then they walked out leaving Elliot and Olivia standing in the living room. Olivia walked up to the bathroom to take a shower and left Elliot sitting on the couch watching television. When she stepped out of the shower she heard something from down in the living room. She wrapped a towel around her and walked downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the steps she saw Elliot singing and dancing with Maleah. Maleah was giggling and smiling every time Elliot would make a face. Olivia stayed quiet. She recognized what he was singing. Olivia looked at the young child in Elliot's arms and saw the expression on her face. It was happy. Once the song ended Olivia began to clap and it caught Elliot's attention. He turned around and saw Olivia standing at the bottom of the stairs wrapped in a light blue towel with wet hair. She saw him staring at her and then she saw Maleah's face which still had a smile on it.

"How long have you been standing there?" Elliot asked embarrassed. Olivia grinned.

"Long enough" she replied to the embarrassed detective. She turned around and walked up the stairs. Elliot continued to watch her. He pulled Maleah away from his shoulder and looked at her face she started to laugh.

"Did you know she was there?" he asked her. What am I asking a baby for it's not like she's gonna answer me, he thought to himself. Elliot walked out of the house with Maleah and went to check the mail. He came back in the house and sat Maleah in the baby swing next to the couch. He sat down and saw that there was an invitation for him and Olivia to go to a party. He opened it and read that it was for the family. Elliot looked over to Maleah she looked at him and smiled. A few minutes later Elliot started to smell something. He leaned over and saw that Maleah was grinning. Picking her up out of the swing he smelt it. She needed to be changed. He walked up the stairs with Maleah at arms length from him. Once he got into the nursery he laid her down on the changing table. Looking around for the diapers he saw Olivia standing in the doorway.

"Do you need any help?" she asked watching him slowly and carefully take the baby's diaper off. He got the diaper off and turned away real fast.

"Ugh it smells horrible" he exclaimed. Olivia laughed as she saw him make a disgusted face towards the diaper. Once he had the diaper on Maleah he handed her to Olivia. The three of them walked downstairs and sat in the living room and turned on the television. At about 8:30 Olivia took Maleah upstairs into her nursery. Five minutes later she hadn't come back down yet so Elliot went up and checked on her. When he got to the room he heard something beautiful coming from the room. He slowly opened the door not making any noise. There stood New York's toughest female cop he knew rocking and singing a soft lullaby to the infant. He smiled at the sight in front of him. Elliot closed the door and walked down the stairs.


	3. Oops' Before the Party

The next morning Elliot awoke to the sound of a baby cry. He rolled to his side and saw Olivia curled up under a blanket. Maleah's cry got louder so he climbed out of bed and went to her room. When he bent over the crib Maleah's tears dried up and she began to smile. Elliot lifted her out of the crib and took her downstairs. In the kitchen he grabbed a pink bottle and mixed some water and formula for her. He shook it up and put it in her mouth. Olivia walked down the steps and saw Elliot feeding Maleah. Elliot saw her out of the corner of his eye. He thought to himself she looks so cute in her blue shorts and tank top.

"Good morning sleepy head" he said in a happy tone. She gave him one of her famous shut up looks. He knew what that look meant so he didn't say anything else. Olivia walked over to Elliot who was holding a very happy baby. She bent over and looked at her face. Maleah raised her hand to Olivia's face and grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled it. Elliot chuckled loudly. Olivia lifted her hand to her head and pulled the young child's hand and pulled her hair out of the baby's grip. Finally after a little bit of tugging she got her hair away from the baby's grip. She lifted her head and came face to face with a smiling Elliot.

"Do you find something funny?" she asked him. He stood there smiling.

"Nope" he said with a chuckle. She gave him a quick smirk, lifted Maleah out of his arms and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, are we gonna go that little get together tonight?" Elliot asked coming out of the kitchen. Olivia turned and looked at him.

"Yeah" she replied laughing. He looked at her with a confused look.

"What?" he asked the laughing brunette in front of him.

"You got a little something on your shirt" she said pointing at his shirt. Elliot looked down and saw a huge drool stain on his shirt. When he looked up Olivia was still giggling along with Maleah.

Later that afternoon Munch and Fin came by to check on them.

"Okay this is what he have so far on our rapist" Munch began but was interrupted by Maleah's sudden outburst of laughter. Munch looked over to the baby and grinned.

"What is she laughing about?" Fin asked.

"She looked at Elliot" Olivia replied with a laugh. Elliot looked at her and smirked.

"Your so funny" he responded to the smart ass comment she made.

"Well every time she looks at you she starts to laugh" Olivia began to explain but was interrupted by Munch.

"We think that our guy might be at the party tonight so Olivia that means you are gonna have to make sure that it is known that you are a stay at home mother" Munch informed them.

"Well we are taking the baby with us so that will give it away" Elliot told Munch and Fin. After about and hour and a half of explaining the plan and information they had on their guy Munch and Fin left the house. Olivia and Elliot had to get ready for the party. Elliot took Maleah upstairs and went into the bathroom with her. Olivia followed them up the stairs.

"Elliot when is the last time you gave a baby a bath?" Olivia asked watching Elliot put the naked baby in small baby bath seat. He ran the water and checked to make sure it wasn't to hot or to cold that it was just perfect. Olivia watched as Elliot put the shampoo in his hand and ran his strong hand over the baby's soft head. She was amazed Elliot Stabler strong and masculine but the you get him around a baby and he turns into a big softie. She stood there and watched him wash the baby. Once Maleah was clean Olivia handed Elliot a towel and he took Maleah out of the bathtub and wrapped the baby in it. Olivia took Maleah from him and walked out of the bathroom into the nursery.

In the nursery Olivia placed Maleah on the changing table.

"Elliot, come here a moment please?" Olivia asked yelling out of the nursery. Elliot walked around the corner into the pink room and stood in the doorway.

"What do you need?" he asked. She turned from the pink changing table.

"Could you put a diaper on her while I find her something to wear?" Olivia asked him. Elliot walked over to the changing table and grabbed a small diaper from under the table on one of the shelves. Olivia went over to the closet and opened it there were some clothes hanging in there. She saw a light pink dress with a small bow. Pulling it out of the closet she saw Elliot making faces at Maleah.

"Here we go" she said making her way over to the changing table. Elliot sat Maleah up on the table and helped Olivia slide the dress over the baby's head. Once they got the dress over Maleah's head she threw up on Elliot's shirt. Olivia held back a laugh. Elliot looked down at his shirt and sighed. He walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. After Olivia dressed Maleah she went to check on Elliot. She knocked on the bathroom door and then opened it. What she saw next almost knocked her off her feet.

**Cliffhanger. I will write more soon. Please review.**


	4. Could That Be The Man

"Olivia!" Elliot shouted with embarrassment. There he stood completely naked. He grabbed a towel fast and wrapped it around him.

"Olivia close the damn door" he said trying to not look mad. Olivia grinned and closed the door. Oh my god did I just see Elliot Stabler naked she thought to herself. Olivia walked swiftly down the stairs and called Munch. It rang about 3 times and then he answered.

"Munch" he answered.

"John I just saw the funniest thing" she giggled into the phone.

"What?" Munch responded.

"Okay Elliot and I were getting Maleah ready for the party and when we pulled the dress over her head she threw up on Elliot's shirt so he went to the bathroom to clean it up and when I went to check on him I walked in he was completely naked" she said into the phone waiting for Munch's response. She heard a loud laugh coming from the other end in the background she heard Fin say "holy shit".

"Liv what did he do?" Munch asked.

"Well he grabbed a towel fast and wrapped it around him then he told me to get out of the bathroom so I did" she replied still hearing Munch and Fin laughing.

"That's serious blackmail Olivia" Fin yelled in the background. Olivia heard Cragen's voice in the background.

"What are you two doing?" he boomed. Olivia covered the mouth piece and laughed. She heard Munch and Fin in the background talking to Cragen.

"Well we were calling to see if Elliot and Olivia needed anything" Munch began to explain but was interrupted by Cragen.

"Well do they?" Cragen asked. Olivia heard Fin laugh over the phone.

"Um no sir they don't" Munch stammered. Olivia giggled into her hand.

"Olivia if you need anything call" Munch said into his cell phone.

"Okay bye" she managed to say without giggling. She heard a click on the other end and then she hung up. Olivia turned around and saw Elliot coming down the steps.

"Elliot would you watch Maleah for a few minutes so I can get ready" Olivia managed to say without hurting herself by laughing. Elliot smiled a half smile and made his way over to the swing where Maleah sat playing with a rattle. Olivia walked up the stairs once she got to the top of the stairs she burst out laughing. Elliot heard the loud outburst and shook his head.

In the master bedroom Olivia walked to the closet and pulled out a black pheasant skirt and a white single shouldered shirt. She put it on and then went into the bathroom and put some make-up on. 15 minutes later she made her way downstairs. Elliot turned his head and saw Olivia walking down the stairs. She looked beautiful he thought to himself. She reached the bottom of the stairs, grabbed the pink blanket and threw it to Elliot.

"You ready to go?" Elliot asked Olivia as she was getting the diaper bag for Maleah.

"Yeah" she responded walking away from the counter. Elliot placed Maleah in the car seat and carried her along with the diaper bag out to the car. Olivia followed short behind. Elliot hoisted the car seat into the backseat of the vehicle and then climbed into the driver seat. Olivia sat next to him in the passenger seat and then they headed to the party.

Once they reached the address they pulled up along side the house and got out.

"Okay you remember what Munch and Fin said about making sure people know that your a stay at home mother" Elliot informed Olivia.

"I got it" she answered. They walked up to the house to make it look good they held hands. Her hand was so soft he thought. Olivia rang the doorbell and waited. When it opened there was a brunette woman standing there. She smiled.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Parker" she said in a happy tone. Before Elliot or Olivia could say anything the woman was holding the door opened for them to come in. Olivia stepped in the house and saw that it was a nice house. The woman introduced herself as Miranda and her husband as Andrew. Miranda led Olivia and Elliot through the house to meet the other guest. Elliot put the baby seat in one of the rooms and carried Maleah to Olivia. Olivia was talking to Miranda and a blond woman.

"Sweetheart" he said softly to Olivia. She turned and saw him holding Maleah so she took her from his arms. Elliot walked away to talk to the men on the back porch.

"Aw she is so adorable" the blond woman who had introduced herself as Kayla said to Olivia. Maleah stirred and opened her eyes immediately smiling.

"How old is she?" Miranda asked.

"Almost 3 months" Olivia replied. Kayla looked at her.

"Wow you look amazing for just having a baby almost 3 months ago" Kayla exclaimed.

"Thank you" Olivia replied kindly. Over Miranda's shoulder she noticed that the man standing next to Elliot kept staring at her. Elliot didn't seem to notice. Olivia didn't ask who he was she just let it go. A few hours later she noticed that he continued to stare at her. Where was Elliot she thought. Olivia stood there listening to Miranda and Kayla talk. Elliot walked up from behind her and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. She grinned and then went on with the conversation.

By the end of the night Olivia noticed that the same man still continued to stare at her. Could this be the man she thought?


	5. What Happened?

When Elliot and Olivia got home Olivia brought it up to Elliot after Olivia put Maleah to sleep.

"Elliot, tonight at the party whenever you weren't around there was a man that kept staring at me" Olivia explained to Elliot.

"I'll call Munch in the morning and tell him about it but for tonight just try and get some sleep don't worry I will take care of it" he informed her. Olivia waled up the stairs and headed for there room. 20 minutes later Elliot went to bed.

That next morning Elliot called Munch and Fin and had them stop by so Olivia could tell them about the man she saw last night.

"Olivia what did this man look like?" Fin asked.

"Well he was tall about maybe 6 foot 2, brown hair, he kept staring at me while I was talking to the neighbors and even at the end of the night he continued to stare at me" Olivia explained to Munch and Fin. 5 minutes later Elliot let for the station he would go to the station when he was supposed to be at work. That meant Olivia and Maleah would be at the house by themselves.

That afternoon while Olivia was feeding Maleah she noticed that there was someone watching her. She kept feeding Maleah and made it look like she didn't noticed. After she put Maleah down for a nap she called Elliot's cell phone to tell him what she saw. It was the same man from last night. She told Elliot what was going on he said that he would be back at about 7:30 that evening. At about 6:00 Maleah still hadn't woken from her nap yet so Olivia went to check the mail and then brought it back in the house. After she read the mail she laid on the couch and took a nap. When she woke up she wasn't on the couch.

When Elliot came home he didn't hear anything the house was quiet. He went upstairs and walked into the nursery and saw Maleah asleep in the crib. Elliot picked her up and when he did she opened her eyes. He took her out of the room and down the hall to the master bedroom where he thought Olivia was asleep. She wasn't in there. Elliot pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Olivia's cell phone number. Someone answered it and it wasn't Olivia.

"Ah Mr. Parker I take it you are looking for your wife" she voice sounded husky. Elliot froze with fear.

"Where is she you bastard" Elliot yelled into the phone. Before Elliot could say anything else the phone went dead. Elliot called Munch and Fin and told them what happened. He took Maleah downstairs and sat her in the swing. Why did I have to be gone she warned me about him and know he has her Elliot thought to himself. Munch and Fin showed up at the house with Cragen.

"What happened?" is all Cragen could say.


	6. I Promise

"Elliot, calm down" Munch began to tell the upset detective.

"No, she's missing and it's my fault" Elliot began to yell.

"No it's not Elliot you did your job and she did hers don't worry we will find her even if it takes all the officers in our unit we will finder her I promise" Cragen told the very pissed off detective. Fin was outside by one of the other officers when some of the neighbors showed up.

"Excuse me officer" Miranda yelled over the commotion to Fin. Fin walked over to the yellow tape.

"Yes" Fin answered to the pretty brunette.

"What happened here?" she asked the black detective.

"Mrs. Parker was kidnapped from her home" he began to explain when she interrupted him.

"Oh no not Angela how are Jake and Maleah?" she asked. Fin looked at the woman.

"They are a little upset but they will be fine" he informed Miranda. Fin walked away from the crowd and turned around.

"It all changes when it's one of us" Fin whispered to himself. He walked back in the house and saw Munch talking with Cragen and Elliot holding Maleah. Elliot noticed that Maleah was started to get cranky so he took her up stairs. After awhile Elliot didn't come downstairs so Cragen went to check on him. Once he reached the top of the stairs he noticed the nursery door was cracked open. He heard Elliot talking.

"Maleah, you are the only one I can talk to right now. She is gone he took her away the man she told me about but I thought that she would be okay here with you. There is something not many people know about me. When it comes to Olivia I would do anything in the world for her. Munch loves her like a niece. Fin loves her like a sister. Cragen loves her like a daughter. But I love her more than life itself." Elliot told the smiling infant. Cragen heard what he said and was stunned. He knew that Elliot loved Olivia but he never thought that he would actually hear him say it to someone. Cragen slowly walked down the steps and saw Munch and Fin talking.

"Guys anything new?" Cragen asked reaching the bottom of the stairs. Munch and Fin turned when they heard the voice of their boss. Both men shook their heads no. She's out their somewhere Cragen thought to himself and we're going to find her.


	7. Finding Olivia

"Captain" Fin yelled through the squad-room. Cragen walked out of his office. Before he could say anything Fin was already talking.

"Okay our guy isn't the brightest we had a trace on Olivia's phone and we found where he is but we're waiting on you" Fin explained to his boss.

"Okay let's go where's Elliot and the baby?" Cragen asked.

"Casey has the baby and Munch and Elliot are on the way" Fin informed Cragen. Cragen didn't say anything he ran out of the squad-room followed by Fin.

Cragen pulled the car to a fast stop and saw that Munch and Elliot were there waiting with other officers.

"Are they in there?" Cragen asked Munch.

"Yeah" Munch responded.

"Alright go and get my detective" Cragen told them all. Fin and Munch went in through the front and Elliot went through the back with some other officers. Munch saw the man they were looking for and waved to Fin.

"Put ya hands up" Munch yelled. The turned around fast and saw the two of them standing there with guns pointed at him.

"My partner said put ya god damn hands up, if not I'm gonna shoot your ass" Fin yelled.

"Where is she?" Munch asked. The man didn't do anything.

"Who?" he asked.

"You damn well who" Munch yelled. The guy grinned.

"Oh she is sleeping right now for a long time" the guy told them. Over the guys shoulder Fin saw another officer behind their guy. The officer walked quietly up behind him grabbed his hands. Munch and Fin still had their guns drawn on him. Once the officer handcuffed the guy Fin grabbed the perp by the arm and dragged him outside. Cragen saw Fin and immediately made his way over.

"Where is she?" Cragen asked the handcuffed man.

"You'll never find her" he said and then spit at Cragen. Fin dragged the man over to the car before put the guy in the car he looked back to Cragen and Cragen smiled. Fin turned back to the handcuffed man and and told him to get in. When the guy ducked his head Fin smacked it against the roof of the car. He closed the door and walked back over to Cragen.

In the warehouse Elliot was walking through the warehouse with another officer. They split up. Elliot went towards the back and the other officer went towards the front.

"Olivia" Elliot shouted through the rooms. He heard a soft noise coming from one of the rooms.

"Olivia" he shouted louder. He heard it again. It was coming from a room. The door had a lock on it. Elliot walked closer to the door lifted his gun and shot the lock off. He opened the door and saw Olivia laying on the ground bleeding. Elliot walked over to her.

"Olivia, it's me Elliot I am gonna get you out of here" Elliot comforted her. Elliot lifted her up off the floor and carried her out of the room. Just as Elliot got to entrance of the warehouse Cragen yelled something.

"Elliot, run the building" before Cragen could finish he was cut off by the sound of an explosion. Cragen, Munch, Fin and the rest of the people standing there watched as Elliot and Olivia went up with the explosion. Elliot landed on the ground next to a car and Olivia landed on the sidewalk unconscious. Immediately Cragen ran over to Elliot and Munch and Fin ran over to Olivia. The paramedics ran over to help. They put Olivia on a stretcher and then they put Elliot on one. Once they were put into the backs of the ambulances the paramedics left for the hospital. Cragen stood there with Munch and Fin watching their best friends being taken to the hospital.


	8. Miracle Child

At the hospital Olivia was in surgery and Elliot only had some cuts and bruises. Cragen showed up at the hospital with Munch and Fin.

"Excuse me I am Captain Cragen can you tell me what room Elliot Stabler is in?" Cragen asked the nurse in light blue scrubs.

"Room 210" she replied with a smile. Cragen walked down the hall with Munch and Fin behind him. Cragen found the room and knocked. He opened the door and saw Elliot sitting up talking to a male doctor.

"Doctor I am Captain Cragen how is he doing?" Cragen asked the doctor who didn't look that much older than himself.

"Well Detective Stabler has some cuts and bruises he should be fine in the next few days" the doctor explained.

"What about Detective Benson?" Cragen asked.

"Detective Benson is still in surgery right now when I find out more I will let you know" the doctor informed the man standing in front of him. Cragen nodded and watched the doctor walk out of the room.

"How you feeling?" Munch asked Elliot.

"Okay a little sore but I will be fine" told them. They all talked for a little bit, but then when the surgeon came in everyone thought the worst. Cragen followed the surgeon out into the hallway.

"Detective Benson had some head trauma and that caused her to slip into a coma" he informed Benson's boss. Cragen felt as if his heart sank into his stomach.

"How long do think she will be in the coma?" he asked the middle aged man.

"For a couple of days maybe weeks" the surgeon told Cragen. Cragen nodded his head and walked back into the room.

"What did he say?" Fin asked. Cragen barred down and down and told them. Fin looked sad. Munch stared out the window and Elliot looked down at his hands.

The next day Elliot was released from the hospital. He sat at his apartment thinking about the last few days he had with Olivia and and Maleah. Now Maleah was back at Social Services and Olivia was in a coma. He had to do something about it. He couldn't just watch his partner, his best friend, the woman he loved just lay there helpless in that hospital room. But he was in to much pain mentally and physically to do anything right now.

A week later he felt a lot better so he decided to go down to Social Services. When he arrived at the office of Ms. Cole he knocked.

"Come in" he heard her say. Elliot opened the door and saw her sitting behind the desk in a blue sweater.

"Detective Stabler nice to see you. I am sorry about your partner. How are you doing?" she asked. He sat down in one of the soft white chairs.

"Good thank you" he replied.

"How can I help you" she asked with a soft smile. He shifted in the chair.

"I was wondering is Maleah still here?" Elliot asked hoping she was. The woman had a confused look on her face.

"Yes, she is still here why?" she asked Elliot.

"I was wondering if I could take Maleah for the day?" he asked. She looked confused.

"Um sure, she is down the hall third door to your left just tell the woman in there who you are and that I gave you permission to get Maleah" she informed Elliot. He got up and walked out of the office. As he walked down the hall he saw little kids everywhere. Once he reached the right room and walked in. Elliot saw a bunch of cribs and a blond haired woman leaning over one of them.

"Excuse me I am Detective Elliot Stabler and I am here to pick up Maleah for the day I have permission from Ms. Cole" he said flashing his badge. The lady pointed over to one of the cribs. Elliot made his way over to the crib where Maleah lay crying. He leaned over the crib and immediately she began laughing and smiling. Elliot lifted her out of the crib, put her in the car seat and walked out. Elliot drove down to the hospital. It has been a week since he had seen Olivia. Once he reached the hospital Maleah started laughing again. He took her into the hospital.

"Excuse me I am looking for Olivia Benson's room I am her partner" he said flashing his badge to the nurse. She pointed to a room across the hall. Elliot walked in and saw Olivia laying helplessly in the bed. Maleah saw Olivia and started reaching her arms out. Elliot walked closer to the bed and sat Maleah down next to Olivia.

"Olivia, there is someone here to see you" Elliot whispered. Maleah giggled. Elliot just held Maleah there on the bed. Maleah placed her tiny little hand on Olivia's. Elliot saw the baby do this and smiled. Maleah giggled. Elliot looked at her and noticed that Olivia was squeezing the giggling baby's hand. Elliot grabbed Maleah and went and found a doctor. It was a miracle he thought the baby he held in his arms was a miracle child.


	9. How Did You Know?

"Welcome back detective Benson. I am Doctor Andrews. Now it will be a little hard to talk so try not to talk that much. You are very lucky Miss. Benson all of your friends have been by here to see you. Including an adorable little baby." the middle aged man informed her. Olivia sat up in the bed and looked around. Dr. Andrews left the room and Elliot came in holding Maleah.  
"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked.  
"Okay" Olivia replied in a raspy voice. Knock, knock Elliot turned towards the door and saw Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Casey.  
"Hey, sweetie" Casey said hugging Olivia. Munch and Fin walked over to the bed.  
"Hey lil sis" Fin said kissing Olivia on the cheek.  
"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Munch asked kissing her cheek.  
"Fine" she responded.  
"Hi sweetheart" Cragen said hugging her. Maleah sat on Elliot's lap and started to reach out for Olivia. Casey took Maleah off of Elliot's lap and took her to Olivia.  
"Hey baby girl" she whispered to the baby. Elliot rose from his chair and pulled Cragen out of the room.  
"Captain, I was wondering about Maleah" he stammered out.  
"Yeah what about her?" asked Cragen.  
"Well I was wondering if I talk to Olivia would you agree with me if I adopted her" Elliot told his boss. Cragen looked shocked.  
"You want to adopt Maleah" Cragen repeated what his detective had just said. Elliot nodded his head 'yes.  
2 days later Elliot went to see Ms. Cole. In her office Elliot had just signed the papers for Maleah and was about to leave but he was stopped. His head whipped around real fast and saw Olivia standing there. Olivia walked over and signed the paper. Elliot and Ms. Cole stood there in shock.  
"Olivia, how did you know?" he asked stunned. She smiled and pointed out towards the hallway. Elliot turned and saw Cragen standing there with his hands in his pockets smiling.  
"He told me what you said" she told Elliot. "What did he tell you?" Elliot asked worried.  
"Well the day I came out of the coma you talked to him about adopting Maleah" she began but was interrupted by Elliot.  
"Yeah I asked him if he thought it was a good idea" he replied.  
"Munch loves me like a niece, Fin loves me like a little sister, Cragen loves like his daughter, and you love me more than life itself" she said looking to Cragen and then back to him. Elliot stared.  
"How did you know?" he asked curious. She grinned and ignored his question. "Lets go get our baby" she said grabbing his hand and walking out. 


	10. Will You Marry Me?

"Detective Stabler nice to see you again taking Maleah for the day again?" the blond haired woman asked. The last time he was there she introduced herself as Melanie.

"Hi Melanie, nope I have signed adoption papers for Maleah" he said excited. She smiled.

"Who is that?" she asked referring to Olivia. Olivia stepped in.

"Detective Olivia Benson his partner and her new mother" she said shaking the blonds hand. Elliot went to the crib where Maleah lay sleeping. He lifted her out of the crib and put her in the car seat. Olivia walked out of the room and saw Cragen still standing there so she went over to talk to him.

"Thanks dad" she smiled and hugged him.

"Your welcome sweetheart" he replied still hugging her. They broke away from the hug when Elliot came up behind them.

"You ready to go?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded her head and walked down the hall with Elliot and their new daughter. She turned before she was completely down the hall and waved to Cragen he smiled and waved back.

In the car Olivia turned to Elliot.

"So what do we do now?" she asked. He turned towards the backseat and then turned back.

"Lets go down to the station" he exclaimed. Elliot drove down to the station holding Olivia's hand. Once they reached the station Casey was just about to go in when she saw Elliot's vehicle pull up. She waited on the stairs for him. Casey saw Elliot get out of the car and then he went to the backseat. He closed the door and Casey saw that he had baby Maleah with him. Elliot mad his way around to the passenger side and opened the door. Casey saw a woman step out but couldn't see her face until the door was closed. It was Olivia. Casey nearly fainted when she saw the two of them walk up towards her hand in hand.

"Olivia" Casey shouted. She ran over towards the brunette and hugged her. On the way Elliot and Olivia told Casey about Maleah. Casey went ahead of Elliot and Olivia and walked into the squad-room. Standing outside the squad-room Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and then down at the pink car seat which Elliot held in his hand. Through the glass window they saw Munch and Fin arguing probably over one of Munch dumb conspiracies theories. Casey joined in the conversation and Cragen had just walked in from the other side of the squad-room. It was time. Olivia opened the door, grabbed Elliot's hand and walked in. The look on their colleagues faces were priceless. Olivia looked to Munch and saw him with his mouth gaping open. Fin dropped the papers he was holding. Casey just smiled. Cragen already knew along with Casey. Munch finally closed his mouth and Fin picked up the papers that were scattered on the floor. Munch finally was able to speak.

"Did we miss something?" he asked almost in a studder.

"Elliot and I adopted Maleah" Olivia replied to the shocked detective. Fin and Munch looked to each other and then back at their friends.

"But you and Elliot aren't even married, hell you're not even dating" Fin stammered. Elliot sat the car seat on the floor next to his foot and pulled something out of his pocket.

"We are now" he said turning to Olivia and dropping down to one knee.

"Olivia Serena Benson will you marry me?" he asked. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes" she responded through tears. Elliot stood back up and took up Olivia into a passionate kiss. The two of them turned back and saw the whole squad staring at them.

"Dad!" came a loud voice from behind Cragen. Elliot looked around and saw Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie. The four of them came running towards Elliot and Olivia. Elliot wrapped his kids into a hug. They broke from the hug and hugged Olivia. Cragen watched from the back of the crowd. Olivia looked over and saw him. He winked and walked into his office. Olivia smiled and continued to hug the kids. Elliot took Maleah out of the car seat and held her. Our family he thought to himself.


	11. Where Is Cragen Going?

Elliot and Olivia were congratulated by their colleagues and the kids. Cragen walked out of his office once everything settled down.

"Well since Elliot and Olivia are engaged that means they can't be partners. So Munch you will be partnered with Olivia and Fin you get Elliot" Cragen explained to the four detectives standing in front of him. Cragen turned and walked back to his office chuckling.

"So it's now Detectives Stabler and Tutuola and Detectives Benson and Munch" Fin began to say and Olivia laughed.

"So we now get to welcome Maleah Stabler to the team" Munch said smiling at the baby.

"Yup" Olivia replied to the older man's comment.

"But what is her middle name?" Fin asked.

"Well her birth Mother didn't give her a middle name so me and Olivia picked one" Elliot told them.

"What is it?" Munch asked.

"Maleah Olivia Stabler" Olivia responded. Munch and Fin smiled. The four of them sat down and began to talk about the wedding arrangements.

Cragen called a buddy of his and 25 minutes later he left the station not telling anyone where he was going.

"Where is Cragen going?" Munch asked. Elliot and Olivia looked out the windows and saw Cragen get into his car and leave the parking lot.

"I don't know" Olivia whispered.


End file.
